El sueño de Vegeta
by NebilimK
Summary: Él quería algo de Bulma. Lo persiguió y lo consiguió.


Corresponderían a los tres años que pasó Vegeta entrenando en las instalaciones de la casa de Bulma. Sobre el capítulo 124 de Dragon Ball Z. Debía prepararse para la venida de los androides.

1: Toalla

Bulma se cepillaba los dientes en el baño. Oía la ducha, Vegeta había terminado su entrenamiento y había ido a asearse. Esperaba terminar antes de que él saliese, pero no fue así.

Vegeta salió de la ducha. Mojado. Con una toalla sobre su hombro. Bulma apartó la cara. Ambos se sonrojaron. Se enjuagó la boca y guardó el cepillo. Tenía que irse de ahí.

Antes de salir por la puerta, fue apartada por Vegeta, el cual se puso delante de ella con un brazo sobre el marco. Tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y Bulma fue incapaz de mirar a otro lado. Inspeccionó disimuladamente su cuerpo mientras Vegeta levantaba el pecho y el mentón, haciéndose el duro.

"Coge al toalla" le ordenó él. Bulma no entendió la situación. "Coge la toalla y sécame". En el suelo estaba la toalla que antes estaba sobre sus hombros. "Hazlo" insistió él.

Ella estaba nerviosa, pero su cuerpo quería que ella siguiese sus dictámenes. Cogió la toalla y empezó a secar a Vegeta. Empezó por sus hombros y fue poco a poco bajando. Se paró a la altura de la cintura.

"No estoy seco" insistía. Su voz tartamudeaba y tenía la piel de gallina. Estaba disfrutando haciendo realidad una fantasía como aquélla. Bulma en el fondo, disfrutaba de la situación y accedió a continuar con el secado.

Empezó por los tobillos y fue subiendo hasta que llegó a cierta zona que Vegeta esperaba que fuese rozada y estimulada. Ella pasó rápidamente la toalla. La arrojó al suelo y se marchó pasando por debajo del brazo que Vegeta seguía apoyando en el marco de la puerta.

2: Fresas

Su madre siempre ofrecía pasteles a sus invitados. Ella ya consideraba a Vegeta como a uno más, hasta el punto de pensar que entre él y su hija había algo. Se respiraba una cierta tensión en el ambiente cuando les hacía preguntas como si ellos fuesen pareja. Bulma gritaba a su madre mientras que Vegeta sorbía café de su taza tratando de tapar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Hoy era un día bastante molesto para ellos, después del "incidente" de la toalla no eran capaces de verse a la cara. Su madre, obviamente no lo sabía, por lo que hablaba con ellos de su manera habitual, empeorando las cosas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? Creo que Vegeta ya lleva casi dos año con nosotros, ¿no es así?"

La mujer puso sobre la mesa una bandeja con un bol de fresas y algunos postres. Antes de que se pudiese sentar, alguien llamó al teléfono. "Ya voy" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia allí, a pesar de que el que estuviese al otro lado no le pudiese oír.

Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaban alguna mirada. Más bien evitaban que sus miradas se cruzasen mientras intentaban verse. Ella se armó de valor y dejó de jugar. Él no sabía como reaccionar. Él no era capaz de transmitir lo que sentía por ella a través de sus palabras. Obviamente, no era "amor", Vegeta nunca podría sentir algo así, sino que más bien era "sexo".

Tenía que llamar la atención de Bulma para que ella diese algún paso. Según había oído, ella había estado con Yamcha anteriormente, así que no sería una primera vez para ella.

Vio las fresas. Fresas rojas y grandes. Apetitosas. Agarró una con sus musculosas manos y la mordió sensualmente. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella no era capaz ni de pestañear y su cuerpo empezó a arder.

Es entonces cuando apareció su madre. Alegre, hablando sobre la conversación telefónica que había tenido con un conocido suyo.

Vegeta quería seguir comiendo las fresas de esa forma. Bulma quería que siguiese mordiendo las fresas como lo había hecho.

3: Piscina

Durante los meses de calor, el doctor Brief, con la ayuda de su esposa y su hija montaban una piscina. Vegeta quiso colaborar, reduciendo el tiempo del montaje. Necesitaba tomarse un baño. El sudor resbalaba por su trabajado cuerpo. Cada vez se entrenaba más duro.

Bulma apareció con un bikini rojo y marrón que dejaba poco para la imaginación. Su compañero no paraba de observarle de manera lujuriosa. Su cuerpo era bello. La "niñata" que conocía era una bellísima joven. Vegeta comentó que no tenía bañador, así que le prestaron uno. No era de su talla y le apretaba bastante, algo que agradeció porque no sabría como disimular una erección si lo necesitaba. Y sí lo iba a necesitar.

La joven entró en la piscina con una pelota con la intención de transmitirle a Vegeta sus conocimientos sobre el volleyball. Vegeta no era capaz de ver el balón. Bulma no paraba de moverse y de saltar, haciendo mover partes del cuerpo que eran del interés del guerrero del espacio.

El bañador de Vegeta empezó a apretarle más y más. Estaba a punto de reventar.

Jugaron hasta que fue de noche. Lo que había visto durante esa tarde daría el "material" necesario a Vegeta para que tuviese dulces y a la vez húmedos sueños.

4: Masaje

Vegeta acababa reventado después de cada entrenamiento. Le gustaba hacer creer a los demás que ésto no era así. Su ego era más grande que el propio Vegeta... bueno, eso tampoco era algo difícil.

Se sentó sobre su cama y acariciaba sus hombros desnudos. Le dolían. Fue entonces cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Bulma. Quería desearle felices sueños. Vio como Vegeta sufría en silencio su dolor muscular. Ella quería tener algún gesto con él y mejorar su amistad. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a practicar un masaje. El cuerpo de Vegeta tembló. Sufrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y el dolor fue disminuyendo. Se fue relajando. Cada vez más.

Llegando el momento, él emitió un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, que para su desgracia (o no) oyó Bulma. Ambos se sonrojaron. Continuó con su masaje durante más tiempo. Pero este masaje se fue convirtiendo en caricias. Ella tocó todos los músculos de su espalda.

"Por aquí te faltan músculos" dijo él cuando se dio la vuelta, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Bulma.

Observó sus pectorales y puso sobre ellos su manos. Fue bajando. Tocó sus abdominales. Vegeta se estremecía con cada caricia y levantó ligeramente su pelvis esperando que Bulma tocase lo que esa noche no tocaría. No quería llegar tan lejos con él, no por ahora. Se levantó, le deseó buenas noches y se fue. Vegeta deseaba más, pero se conformaba por haber acercado más a Bulma. "Algún día" se decía "Algún día lograré que me satisfaga".

5: Ajedrez

Había días que dejaba de entrenar en su particular gimnasio. Debía someterse a revisiones por mantenimiento. Vegeta no soportaba eso, pero debía obedecer y entrenar al aire libre. Caía un poco de lluvia y la madre de Bulma impidió que continuase con sus ejercicios. "Si enfermas no podrás entrenar otros días" decía ella mientras le ofrecía comida y su compañía.

Bulma llegó a casa después de hacer unos recados. Se sentó con ellos y sacó el viejo tablero de ajedrez. "¿Juegas?" le preguntó a Vegeta. Él conocía el juego. Era muy fácil ganar haciendo uso de sus poderes. Ella, por supuesto, no lo sabía, ella no era de su raza después de todo.

Empezaron a jugar y Vegeta le dejó que le comiese algunas fichas. Bulma fue cogiendo confianza y empezó a emplear una estrategia de libro. Una estrategia bastante previsible. Vegeta fue moviendo sus alfiles acechando a la reina enemiga. Llegado el momento, pudo derrotar la reina con uno de sus peones. "El caballero pudo con la reina" y golpeó con el peón haciendo saltar a la reina hacia la entrepierna de Bulma. Nerviosa, puso la figura sobre la mesa. Su madre, la oportunista, apareció "¿quién va ganando?". Bulma explicó que no creía que tuviese posibilidades de ganar y que se retiraba. Guardó las piezas y el tablero. Estaba muy torpe. Los nervios del momento. Se le cayó una pieza cerca de Vegeta. Ambos se agacharon a cogerla. Ella la agarró primero. Él agarró su mano suavemente.

Por encima de la mesa, Vegeta veía como la madre se iba a otra estancia de la casa. Era su momento. Empujó a Bulma contra el sofá y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Acercó su cara a la de ella. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. Cada uno oía su latido como si estuviese a escasos centímetros de sus orejas.

"El caballero pudo con la reina" repitió. Juntaron los labios. Fue un momento breve para la sorpresa de Bulma, pero su inexperto compañero no era capaz de hacer algo más. Así que debía hacer algo para mejorar el beso. Agarró la cara de Vegeta y le beso apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos ardieron.

El guerrero del espacio se apartó rápidamente cuando intuyó que la madre de Bulma se acercaba. Y estaba en lo cierto.

6: Crema solar

De nuevo, una ola de calor atacó la región. Bulma invitó a Vegeta a pasar una tarde en la piscina. Sus padres los alertaron de que se pusiesen crema solar antes de entrar. El guerrero se relamía los labios cuando su amiga se extendía la crema por las partes del cuerpo a las que accedía.

"¿Me echas crema en la espalda?" le preguntó. Vegeta fue incapaz de negarse. Pero debía tener cuidado. Ya no tenía el ajustado bañador, sino uno que le regalaron y que era bastante holgado.

Era la primera vez que le tocaba el cuerpo. Su piel era tan suave como la había imaginado. Se permitió el lujo de pasar las manos por debajo de las tiras del bikini y un poco por debajo del bañador. Tenía su mano dentro de la prenda de vestir. Inspeccionó el entorno para asegurarse de que no había nadie y empezó a tocar el culo de Bulma. Ella se molestó un poco, pero tampoco oponía resistencia hasta que él se emocionó y empezó a moldear con rapidez y fuerza. Se giró y vio a su compañero sonrojado y con una erección destacable.

Bulma tiró del bañador y echó la crema solar fría sobre su miembro. Vegeta gimió del frío. Ella soltó la prenda de vestir y tapó la crema.

"¿Listos?" pregunta ella mientras entra en la piscina. Vegeta fue incapaz de decir una palabra, hasta el punto de no echar crema en su espalda solo por no pedírselo a ella.

7: ¡Qué siga el juego!

Bulma no había participado directamente y activamente en el juego de Vegeta, el cual seguía intentando llegar a más con ella. A ella no le disgustaba él, de hecho, apreciaba su compañía y apreciaba el interés que mostraba en ella. Le gustaba además el carácter solitario de Vegeta, algo que garantizaba su fidelidad a ella. Además, ella también tenía necesidades físicas.

Quería dar un paso. Solo uno. Quería que Vegeta supiese que ella quería que siguiese jugando. No sabía como actuar. ¿Una frase? Él podría no entenderla. ¿Una mirada? Él podría no saber interpretarla. Necesitaba un gesto. Breve. Intenso.

Vegeta se despidió de ella al entrar en su habitación.

"Vegeta, un segundo" le pidió ella. Vegeta se giró y Bulma agarró con seguridad su entrepierna. "Que tengas dulces sueños".

8: Cama

Vegeta estaba en cierto modo, desesperado. Llevaba semanas tratando de que Bulma se acostase con él. Gestos y más gestos. Frases subidas de tono. Miradas. Coqueteos. Caricias.

Ella solía entrar en su habitación y hablar con él sobre su cama. Era el momento. Empujó a su compañera y la besó. Quiso continuar mientras empezaba acariciando su cuerpo, pero ella no le dejó. Estaba cerca de lo que había ansiado. "Va a subir mi madre con el desayuno" comunicó ella. Enfurecido, gritó y le dio una patada a la cama, elevándola unos centímetros con Bulma en ella.

9: Duchas

Tenía controlado los turnos de ducha. Vegeta estaba en modo depredador. Quería consumar lo antes posible. Se estaba distrayendo en sus entrenamientos pensando en Bulma. Cuando la veía se la imaginaba sin ropa. No podía esperar más. Tenía que seguir dando pasos. Ganar terreno. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca de su objetivo.

Sabía que Bulma estaba duchándose. Entró en el baño sigilosamente. Se acercó a la ducha, situada a varios escalones por encima del suelo. Ella cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta de cristal. Allí estaba él, con su toalla. La joven intentó taparse el cuerpo como pudo con sus manos. Vegeta le ofrecía la toalla, obligándole a mostrar algo de su cuerpo. Sabia que era una batalla perdida. Él trataría de que no se tapase moviendo de un lado a otro la toalla. Quería verla desnuda. Ella se resignó a luchar y descubrió su cuerpo. Sonrojada y húmeda. Él también lo estaba.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su cabeza quedó bajo sus pechos. Besó una vez su cuerpo. Se separó y miró hacia arriba. Miró a Bulma. Se fijó en sus hermosos ojos. "Quiero más de ti" le confesó. "Me volveré loco si no me concedes una noche contigo".

10: Libertad

Las sábanas eran testigo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Besos. Caricias. Saliva. Gemidos. Sexo. Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo. El calor del verano hizo que se despertase. Vegeta observaba a su compañera de cama. No era un sueño. Lo habían hecho. Había estado dentro de ella. Escuchaba aún las palabras de ella: Sus órdenes para que hiciese más fuerza o fuese más rápido y su nombre como nunca lo había oído. Estaba relajado. Descansado. Tenía más fuerza que nunca. Se sentía poderoso. Despejado. Listo para la batalla.

Bulma se fue despertando. Hacía demasiado calor. Sonrió a su amante y le besó en la mejilla. Aún le latía intensamente su corazón. Sus piernas no reaccionaban correctamente. Su cuerpo temblaba. Y ella era feliz. Había encontrado a su hombre. Acarició el pecho de Vegeta y fue bajando lentamente por su cuerpo. "No soy capaz de dormir, tendremos que entretenernos" sugirió. No sonaba muy sensual pero el guerrero captó el mensaje. Hacía demasiado calor. No necesitaban las sábanas.

Se levantó con rapidez y abrió aún más la ventana. Levantó a su chica y la puso sobre el escritorio frío.

Él la beso. Primero con cariño, después con amor y para terminar, con pasión. La saliva unía sus bocas aún cuando las separaban. Vegeta pasó la lengua por su cuello y lo mordisqueó ganando un gemido de la joven. A continuación, se paró en sus pechos. Los agarró. Los besó. Los chupó. Ella agarraba la cabeza de Vegeta para que siguiese. Pero él no podía quedarse allí. Tenía que seguir. Besó a Bulma durante unos segundos y continuó. Besó su barriga e hizo un camino hacia su genitales. Ella se cubría su boca con sus manos sudadas intentando gemir lo menos posible, pero Vegeta había llegado a una zona peligrosa. Una zona que acarició y lamió. Vegeta introdujo varios dedos y jugó en el interior de Bulma. Sus dedos serían sustituidos por su hombría. Estaba muy dura y esperando a entrar en acción. Al entrar chilló con fuerza. Vegeta le tapó la boca y empezó a entrar y a salir de ella. Bulma se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Pensaba que se iba a volver loca de un momento a otro. Aquéllo estaba siendo mejor que la vez anterior. Ya estaban pensando en la siguiente vez. Mientras, disfrutaban del momento. Sintiéndose libres.


End file.
